Loyalties: a missing scene
by RosyRose1345
Summary: Usui has a night-time visitor.. A missing from 'Loyalties', between the last chapter and the epilogue.


Usui had always been a heavy sleeper: it always took him a while to wake up fully in the morning. At the night no amount of noise could budge him into consciousness. His brother often made fun of him because of that.

Which is why - when his sleeping brain registered the impatient rattling against the door of his hotel suite – he simply groaned in displeasure and rolled over to his side.

 _Knock knock knock knock knock_

He groaned again when the sound did not stop. To his unconscious mind, it seemed as though it was coming from miles away; yet the increasingly impatient, irritated knocking only worsened.

Maybe it was not real, the thought crossed his mind incoherently, maybe the stress of the past week was finally manifesting as the imaginary drilling sound against the wood. All the better reason for him to ignore it and keep trying to get the bloody rest. He lifted the edge of his pillow with one hand, burrowing his head underneath it to block out the disturbing commotion.

He gave up in a minute and cursing to himself, he slipped his legs off the smooth sheets, his eyelids still heavy and half-opened.

Finally on his feet, he hesitated for a second. The hotel room still felt unfamiliar to him.

For the last time, he shut his eyes, wishing the sound to go away.

 _Knocknocnknock_

He groaned under his breath and moved sluggishly in the direction where he vaguely remembered the door to be. As he manoevered his way in the darkness, the knocking started to become scant, but no less obstinate. The knocker must have bruised his knuckles by now, he thought maliciously.

Who on earth could it be at this hour? He wondered and as his brain gave no possible answers to his own question, he realized he didn't care at all. Maybe it was just a stupid nightmare - one of those dreams where one feels like they are falling and once they hit the ground they wake up. Takumi wished that perhaps if he opened the door instead of having to face the irrtating intruder, the nightmare would reach the closure: he would wake up in his bed for a few seconds only to fall asleep again.

His one palm flattened over the smooth surface of the door, his head still hanging low. With the other hand he fumbled around the area where he thought the doorknob should be.

When the door was finally wrentched open, he thought he should probably open his eyes more so as to identify the intruder. But he could not, his eyelids remained heavy and half-closed. Through the fringe falling across his eyes, he could only make out a tall, slim figure against the stark light of the hallway from the background.

A corner in his brain twitched like a dying bird, when he heard the slightly annoyed, yet familiar voice coming from the mysterious night-time visitor.

''Knock knock, Usui.''

Whoever he was – or rather she – sounded annoyed, yet breathless.

Finally, mentally slapping himself, he willed himself to open his eyes fully and ran a hand through his hair, sweeping off the fringe away from his eyes. The gesture was met with a low feminine chuckle from the other side of the doorway.

When his eyes finally focused, his brain froze, losing all capacity of thought and analysis.

It coulnd't be.

He could see her now. It really was her. Or a phantom of her, dressed in a business casual black dress, her blaser hung across her arm. Her hair was loose, hanging around her semi-exposed shoulders. His mind was playing tricks and conjuring up the ghost of Misaki, who was on the plane on his way to Berlin.

She half-smiled again, her expressionn a mixture of bemusement and impatience. She closed the distance between them and taking the door from his limp hand, banged it close behind her.

He blinked again, feeling the heat of her body, smelling the scent of her perfume, marvelling how a mere dream could be this intense and realistic. The perfume evoked so many memories his throat dried up at the mental images: her crooning underneath him on his bed as he fucked her deeply, fervently when she visited him that day in his hotel. He had bitten her throat, the mixture of the sensations – her ecstatic cry of pain mixed with the intoxicating smell of the perfume – almost causing him to break in half.

He stepped back to take in her whole form, drowsily eyeing her up and down.

''Why hello to you too, Usui'', he could hear the lingering mirth in her voice. Before he could return her greeting the sight of her unzipping her dress on her side completely obliterated his voice, dissolved his thoughts to oblivion. All he could feel was the reaction of his body to the sight of her creamy limbs exposing before his eyes as she peeled her dress off her body in confident, steady movements, never breaking the eye-contact.

Oh that's what it is then, he thought, one of _those_ dreams again.

 _Pain_. His lower body was on fire.

''Am I dreaming?'' he finally found his voice as she approached him in her sheer black underwear and stockings.

''Do I fuck you on the floor by the door in your dreams?'' was the last thing he heard uttered in a husky voice, before she flattened her warm palms onto his abs, feeling him up. Her chin upturned, she caught his lips in a sensual, yet slightly biting kiss as one of her hands slid down to caress the bulge in his underwear through the fabric.

He gasped in her throat as her deft fingers applied tortuous, perfct pressure to the most tantalizing spots. Meanwhile her tongue skimmed his lips occasionally, but never giving in to his attempts to deepen the kiss. He groaned in frustration: whether this was reality or fantasy, he was not letting her deny him what he so craved. Gently but firmly, he grasped her jaw and deepened the kiss. Her mouth tasted of peppermint and Redbull.

The pressure in his groin area was becoming unbearable and he thanked gods quietely when finally she deigned to free him from the fabric. She pushing him down on the ground, straddling his hips on the white carpet on which they had fucked for the very first time.

The reminder fueled his fire and all he wanted was to turn them over and have his way with her, but he did not resist when her movements made it clear that she was going to be in charge this time. Not that he would risk doing anything drastic in that moment, he thought. Any sudden movement, a change in the mood and he would wake up from the delicious dream he had previously thought to be a nightmare.

''Good boy'', he heard her smile and whimpered loudly when her wettness engulfed him.

She moved on top of him slowly, but with growing urgency. Her moans became louder and higher, soon transforming into breathless gasps.

Laying on his back, he simply allowed himself to feel himself slipping in and out of her wettness, revelling into the sight of her face transformed with ecstasy and abandonment. Her breasts bounced, the pink nipples visile through the sheer fabric of her bra she had not bothered to take off.

''Fuck, I love the way you feel inside me'', she moaned as her movements deepened. Her hand reached down to feel the spot where their bodies conjoined. "This is mine, you're all mine".

He did not have a chance to answer, however, when her voice transformed into a loud moan and she tightened around him. Grasping her by her hips, a guttaral groan tore itself out of his insides as he emptied inside her. As he held her eyes throughout the mutual orgasm, he knew his face wordlessly conveyed the reponse to her request.

As she sprawled on top of him, stroking his hair, his breath failed to return to normal even after a long while, because he knew she really was here, in flesh, in person.

''I missed my flight.'' She murmured. "I'm taking the next one".

''I figured'', he kissed the top of her head as she nuzzled his throat. ''After a while''.

She chuckled.

''You really are a heavy sleeper. I'll never forget your face when you first saw me. ''

He tilted her chin up so that he could hold her gaze.

''You mean when I first saw you now or the first time I saw you in your maid uniform?''

She slapped his chest slightly, feigning an angry expression.

'' Ha-ha'', came her dry answer. ''I remember that too''. She commented after a brief pause.

He sighed, closing his eyes. _If only time could freeze_.

After a minute his voice broke the peaceful silence.

''You should have seen my face when I first realized I loved you.''

He could feel her stiffen at the intensity of his voice – and of his words. She searched his eyes as one of her hands carressed his bicep tenderly.

''When was that?''

He paused, considering her question.

''I'll tell you that on the day you marry me.''


End file.
